


Just His Voice

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [122]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Coming Untouched, M/M, Smut, Top Ezekiel | Gadreel, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So I am super in love with the way Gadreel enunciates and how his voice sounds so could you please do Sadreel with Sam having a kink for Gadreel's voice? Cause it is like molten chocolate oh my sweet lord</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just His Voice

Sam was on his bed, Gadreel settled over him, a faint smile on his face as he talked.

"Sam…you look so wonderful…so beautiful spread out for me, practically coming undone. Just by my voice." Gadreel murmured in Sam’s ear.

Sam panted, biting down on his lower lip, as he watched Gadreel shift over him.

Gadreel’s naked body blanket over Sam’s, cock hanging heavy. Sam whined softly, rolling his hips upward, trying to get contact for his cock, but Gadreel laughed and pinned Sam’s hips to the bed.

"Uh-uh, Sam." Gadreel murmured, lips brushing against Sam’s neck. "You are to stay still."

"Gadreel…"

"I wonder if I can get you to come…" Gadreel’s lips moved up to Sam’s ear, nipping lightly. "…with just my voice."

"Oh, Christ…"

"I’m imagining all the things I wish to do with you Sam." Gadreel said. "I would lick and finger you open, nice and slow, until you are on the brink of coming."

"Oh fuck…"

"Then I would sink inside you…slowly, savoring each inch further in you, until I had bottomed out."

"G-Gadreel…."

"I’d fuck you, long and slow, Sam. I would make sure you would see stars. Moaning…screaming my name." Gadreel said, kissing feather light kisses up and down Sam’s face. "I would want you to feel me tomorrow. So close to coming….so close…then…I’d take you fast, rough. That beautiful voice of yours would be wrecked by the time I would be done with you."

"Gadreel…gonna…"

"And finally…after everything was said and down…I’d lick up the mess you would make. And I’d start again."

Sam cried out loudly, coming between Gadreel and himself.

Gadreel smiled down at Sam, and when Sam could think straight again, he looked up at Gadreel, with wide eyes, panting.

Gadreel leaned down, kissing Sam on the lips. “How abut we start all of those things that I said to you?” Gadreel asked, loving the moan that escaped from Sam’s lips.


End file.
